


¡Oh!

by Abriluno



Category: Gravitation
Genre: AU, Cantantes, Kumagoro - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Ryu-chan, Ryuichi Sakuma - Freeform, Sakuma Ryuichi, Sakuma-san
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le gusta jugar, pero cuando llega "papá" se pone seria la cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuichi Sakuma y Gravitation (c) Maki Murakami
> 
> Tomo prestado el personaje sólo porque lo amo.

Una mujer a cada lado mientras el hombre lo observaba avanzar. Sonrió en complicidad y antes de abrir la puerta, besó a una, luego a la otra, la segunda se le pegó reclinándolo en la puerta del vehículo. Podía sentir su olor a hembra en busca de cópula, sentía sus pezones rozando su torso y sonreía alargando la lengua para resbalarla por la quijada de la muchacha.

— Salte, estorbas perra.

Ella abrió los ojos, arrugó el puente de la nariz y él abrió la puerta de la 4x4 para entrar. Su compañero esperaba ya encendiendo el motor. Se acomodó antes de quitarse el labial que la mujer dejara en sus labios.

— ¿Muy cansado?  
— Sí, quiero coger

Resopló quitándose los anteojos de ahumadas lunas para observar al pelirrojo, el contrario sonrió ladeando el rostro y negó antes de plantar su mano en la rodilla del nipón.

— Te quiero meter el palo.  
— Tú y ¿cuántos más?  
— Yo, sólo yo… ¿no basta?  
— No, ando con ganas.

Llevó los dedos a la cabellera y quitó el flequillo de la frente para luego sonreír a las fans que se pegaban a las ventanas del carro. Movió la mano por el vidrio empañándolo de sudor.

— Andas chistosito.  
— No, estoy caliente.  
— ¿Cuándo no?

Desde la parte superior del edificio un hombre de oscuras gafas observaba aquella caravana de mujeres que seguían a su ídolo. Su expresión de fastidio en ningún momento desapareció del rostro. Sacó el móvil del saco e hizo unas cuantas llamadas.

*-*-*-*

— ¿Uh?  
— ¿Qué haces?

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras tiraba de la roja cabellera entre sus dedos, el otro había dejado de chupársela y se tanteaba el costado.

— El concierto fue cancelado…  
— ¿QUÉ?

*-*-*-*

Ingresaron al estudio de grabaciones y aplastó su mano contra el escritorio del representante de la productora que los había llevado hasta ese maldito país. Dos hombres altos vestidos de traje lo seguían.

— Sakuma-san espera compensación económica por hacerlo perder tiempo.

Elevó uno de sus delgados dedos para hacer callar a sus perros y luego plantó un pie en el borde de ese escritorio y lo empujó atrapando al hombre tras él. Se subió al mueble y se acercó como felino tras la presa para terminar sentado en su regazo.

— Kuma.chan está triste na no da…

Ronroneó en su cuello con los labios separados apenas y sin llegar a hacer contacto con aquél.

— Quería cantar sobre el escenario… pero tú…

Y comenzó a mover sus nalgas sobre la ingle ajena.

— No lo dejas…

Jadeó melódicamente tan suave como se le hizo posible antes de posar las manos en los hombros del varón cercano y así pego su propio vientre contra el torso del ajeno.

— Kuma.chan va a cantar, nee nee…

El sujeto estaba de todos colores, abochornado. Alguien había traído algunos comentarios sobre el extraño comportamiento de ese cantante pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser víctima de sus enfermedades psiquiátricas, nunca!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo enfermo de mierda?

Pero bastó esa voz para que el cantante quedase petrificado y sus bochas azules quedaran inmóviles. Lentamente bajó del cuerpo de ese mequetrefe y se acomodó la ropa antes de sonreír livianamente de manera que al girar el pelinegro pudiese verlo en sus “mejores fachas”.

— Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos.

Como si no lo conociera, como si fuera como todo el resto que alguna vez compartió su colchón, como si ellos no tuviesen nada en común. Se sentó en el borde del escritorio desde donde el de oscura cabellera lo sacó al vuelo y lo arrastró a punta de gritos hasta una van negra.

Definitivamente, esa noche Ryuichi iba a coger.


End file.
